


Sensory Overload [Irondad]

by CherryVampire



Series: The best Irondad Universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Everybody is Alive, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love his family, I wrote this half in english half in spanish at first, Irondad, Ironfamily, Marvel - Freeform, Nausea, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Senses Dialed Up to Eleven, Sensory Overload, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, mention of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: What he hated the most about the sensory overloads... was nausea. Yeah, his senses were dialed up to eleven during it, but his smell was dialed up to fifteen. Everything made him so nauseous, he hated it.Or in which Peter is having a sensory overload while being on vacations at the new Stark's house and Tony is a good dad. Lots of whump and fluff because I'm soft for these two.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The best Irondad Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590544
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Sensory Overload [Irondad]

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT AGAIN:
> 
> Well, I just installed Grammarly in this browser so I edited the work again. For me it was fine but well, I'm a Spanish speaker so it looks good for me but a comment gave me the doubt about the grammar mistakes so, I installed this extension that I saw in a youtube ad, so I changed a few things, I don't have the premium version so it's not completely correct but still, this will do a little, so... Enjoy!

What he hated the most about the sensory overloads... was nausea. Yeah, his senses were dialed up to eleven during it, but his smelling sense… _was dialed up to fifteen_. Everything made him so nauseous, he hated it.

It started in the middle of the night... at first, he didn't know, until he was awoken by the horrible sound of the goddamned pigeons outside his window.

He tried to sleep it off... but by five in the morning, he had already set up the "overload protocol" in his room. The headphones that Tony gave him helped a lot, but he couldn't do anything with the smell... he couldn't just stop breathing.

By seven a.m., he could smell the breakfast that Tony was making for Morgan, who was an early riser, just like all the five years old kids.

He covered his mouth with his hand when he smelled the greasy bacon that Morgan and Tony loved so much. It was becoming too much, the smell of the wood of the house, the fake orange cleaner for the floors, the musk of the lake and now the food... he felt the bile rise from his throat.

He could barely move to the side of his bed on time... puking violently inside the trashcan beside his bed. FRIDAY must have told Tony about him because like two minutes later, Tony was opening the door of his bedroom.

“Kid, are you alright? FRIDAY told me that you were in distress…” He couldn’t answer his question, a new wave of semi-digested food splashing in the trashcan, too overwhelmed because of the smell that became almost unbearable the moment that Tony opened the door.

“ _Oh, Kid…_ ” whispered Tony with that “Dad tone” that he used for when Morgan was sick or hurt or sad or whatever emotion that wasn’t the usual bubbly type.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, stroking it lightly as he pulled some strands of his sweaty forehead and taking the bucket to another place so that the sour smell didn't bother him so much.

"Do you think you finished?" He asked when he returned, sitting next to him on the bed.

Peter could simply get up quickly, running to the bathroom inside his room, throwing himself in front of the toilet quickly. He could hear Tony's footsteps walking until he was leaning on the door frame, watching him with concern as he spits out excess saliva, placing his elbows on the toilet seat, laying on his head on his hands. He coughed a little and a heave forced him to lean a little, had a second heave and this brought with it a little more of that semi-digested food.

Tony entered the bathroom and began to make some noise, opening drawers and then he could hear the sound of the tap opening as the vomit slowly fell into the toilet.

A damp towel was placed on the back of his neck and then on his forehead.

"It's fine, it's fine, just breathe ... it's fine Pete."

It was not until the towel carefully cleaned his face that he realized that Tony was kneeling beside him.

"Are you alright? Are you done?"

He simply nodded slightly, did not think he would vomit again, at least not soon, so he accepted the glass of warm water that Mr. Stark offered him.

Minutes later he would go back to bed, sinking between the pillows and letting Tony tuck him in, prompting him to sleep for a while longer and assuring him that he would leave Morgan out of his room until he felt better.

* * *

“Why don't we go outside for a moment? Cold air can help you a little…” Tony suggested, hours later when he realized how Peter made a face of disgust after the tenth tablespoon of the vegetable soup Pepper had prepared.

"Yes, it sounds good." He replied, walking slowly to the main entrance, walking out the door and to the wicker chair Pepper had chosen as a wedding present.

Tony let Peter sit almost curled up at his side, with his eyes closed and breathing slowly through his nose and then exhaling through his mouth, which he recognized as one of the breathing exercises Pepper had taught him the last time they had this same incident.

He was about to tell Peter that he could lie on his legs if he wanted, when Morgan came out the door, freshly bathed and talking about the new Lego set she had bought in the city and how she had saved it by the time Peter arrived. The boy still had his eyes closed but he tried to follow the conversation to the girl, he was a saint.

At least until Morgan began to move in circles as she spoke, moving her damp hair from side to side like a small powerless fan. Peter frowned and let out a gasp.

" _Mr. Stark_ ..." Peter groaned as he sat abruptly, one of his hands moving until it was over his mouth.

Oh no. Morgan's movement must have caused the boy to notice the fake Vanilla scented shampoo that the girl liked so much.

“Honey, why don't you go inside? Peter doesn't feel very good…”

Morgan stopped immediately and after forming a small pout, she went back into the house. Tony turned his attention to the boy, who was trying again to do Pepper's breathing exercises, which, in Tony's opinion, were pure garbage.

"You're good?"

"Mr. Stark ... _I think I'm going to ..._ " One of the boy's hands covered his mouth quickly, a grimace of pure disgust formed on Peter's pale face.

“Ok.” And without further ado, he guided the boy under the stairs of the porch, turning to the right and staying in the small square between the stairs and the porch, that remained at the height of his jaw.

Tony held Peter while the boy swallowed repeatedly.

“Okay, just let… everything takes its course.” Tony commented vaguely.

"I'm not going to throw up in the garden!" Peter complained, clinging to the wooden railing on his right.

"Yes you will."

"I am not! I’m…. ”A heave made him quickly bend forward.

"That's it," Tony said, holding Peter's arm as the vomit splashed on the ground.

_"Oh my God! What's going on?"_

Pepper came out quickly from the kitchen door, probably because of the noise, still with a kitchen towel in her hands.

"I think your breathing exercises don't work Pep."

And as if that were not enough, Peter vomited again.

"Is he okay? Do you need anything?"

“Some towels, a wet one. Warm water and… yep, a new hoodie for Pete.”

“Okay.” And without further ado, she quickly entered the house again while Tony pushed the damp hair away from Peter's neck.

Peter gasped a little and got up again.

"Breathe. All good?"

Peter nodded. Pepper came back with the towels.

"We're going to clean you up a little ..." Tony exclaimed as he led Peter back to the house.

"I don't think it's over Mr. Stark."

"Then let's hurry ..." he said, with a clean towel secured under the boy's chin, just in case.

Ten steps later Peter vomited more vegetable soup on the towel and the floor in the hallway on the way to the bathroom on the first floor.

" _Oh, Pete ..."_ Tony said affectionately as the boy vomited violently next to the living room sofa.

"Okay, take him to the bathroom, Tony, I clean this up."

The man sent a kiss to his wife and dragged the boy to the bathroom, where he undressed him and put him in the shower while wetting himself almost completely, but it did not matter.

When Peter vomited the Blackberry PowerAde Tony had offered him, it was when he and Pepper decided it had been too much. Pepper entered the room with a basket of medicines that he handed Tony before taking him to the bed where Tony placed him while he took out a small bottle from the basked and a syringe.

_"Oh no ..."_ Groaned Peter when he noticed that that medicine was the "super" version of an anti-emetic that Bruce had created for him.

"I'm sorry kid, but we can't let you get too dehydrated ...at least if you don’t want to go on a trip to the ER," Tony exclaimed as he took the syringe out of the bottle, with the dose ready and walked to him.

"Arm…"

Pepper stroked her hair affectionately as he stretched his arm and Tony inserted the dose of medication.

"I hate this medicine; it just makes me sleep ..." he complained while he was wrapped.

"It also makes you stop looking like the exorcist girl ..."

"Ha-ha, very funny Mr. Stark ..."

Tony smiled and stroked her face with love.

“Try to get some sleep. FRIDAY will notify me if you need anything, okay?”

"Aha ..." he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Rest kid ..."

"Rest Peter ..."

* * *

"How do you feel?" Tony asked the next morning, when he dropped onto the chair in front of the breakfast bar, taking a spoonful of the natural yogurt that Pepper had served him.

"Better…"

"Perfect! So today we can go Christmas shopping as I planned all week.”

Peter was going to nod when Morgan came running, venturing into his lap, again, fresh out of the shower.

“Petey! Are you feeling better?” The girl screamed with joy.

And before anyone could say anything, Peter ran to the sink, lightly pushing Pepper, the yogurt he had just eaten, splashing over stainless steel.

"Peter!" Tony shouted, running to his side.

_"Someone please get rid of that shampoo ..."_ Peter moaned miserably.

"Oh boy ..." Tony laughed as he opened the tap and took some paper napkins.

"Oh Morgan come here, I'm going to wash your hair again ..." Pepper said, leading the girl back to the bathroom while explaining why she wouldn't be able to use that shampoo again that winter.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:
> 
> Well damn, I just noticed that I never put a note or even a summary. I'm sorry, but I published this at like 3 A.M and my mom was about to kill me for still being awake so...
> 
> Second, I've never clarified that English is not my first language so it may be a little (or a lot) of grammar mistakes. I'm fluent while talking but I still struggle with the grammar, even though I read almost everything in English, maybe I need more practice in my writing skills, usually, I write everything down in Spanish and then, translate it to English, maybe that's why everything looks weird, my Spanish and English brains are completely different.
> 
> But still, I hope (and I thank) all these 600 and something people that took their time to read this piece of garbage Jajaja. I was just tired of not finding the kind of irondad whump and the sickfic that I wanted so, here it is. I just love how Tony looks after Peter while he is completely sick, plus, in this profile we forget that Endgame was a thing, here we love the complete and happy iron family and of course, the iron siblings.
> 
> So again, thank you for reading and even leaving kudos when I'm sure that this doesn't deserve it. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.


End file.
